


The Perfect Solution

by supreme_genius



Series: Marvel Ficlets [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky's long hair is becoming a pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Solution

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Marvel or the characters.  
> I only own my ideas.  
> This is unbeta'd.

It was the first time he saw Kate with her hair up that Bucky knew he should do something with his own. He’d been uneasy about getting his hair cut, especially by a stranger. Kate had offered to do it and though he accepted, he ultimately chickened out. She had given him a soft smile and said it was okay, that they’d try again some other time.

It was the first super-hot day of summer when Bucky walked into the kitchen and watched Kate pull the elastic band off of her wrist, twist her hair around, and put it up. A few wispy pieces framed her face and hung over her neck. When she turned around, catching Bucky watching her, she smiled. It had been over a month since Kate had tried to cut his hair. He knew he still wasn’t ready but the hair was starting to stick to his neck and face, making him even sweatier and something needed to be done.

“What?”

“You look nice with your hair up.”

Kate raises a brow but smiles. “Uh, thanks.”

Bucky scrunches up his face, trying to think of the right words. He opens his mouth several times intending to speak but nothing comes out.

Kate smiles again, this time knowing. She grabs his hand and leads him back into the bathroom and grabs an elastic band from one of the vanity drawers. She positions him in front of the mirror. “Alright, I’m gonna put your hair up. You can watch everything I’m doing in the mirror. You won’t be so hot and sweaty; plus, no scissors involved. Good?”

Bucky nods. “Good.”

Kate gently runs her fingers through Bucky’s hair, removing a few knots. She gathers up his hair chunk by chunk and then uses the elastic band to give him a bit of a messy bun.

“There. Better?”

Bucky nods again. “Much better.”

“Ya know, Buck, you’re pretty handsome with your hair up.” She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving him to look at himself in the mirror.


End file.
